


Existence.

by Embersnight



Series: Random Fan-fiction I write that would do better alone. [4]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Exastential Dread., Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersnight/pseuds/Embersnight
Summary: Basically a quick summary of all the SMP with a focus and Dreamons and the Egg while the reader/Narrator has a mental break down about whether it is real or not, you know, a regular Tuesday.
Relationships: Parasitic one's. Familial ones as well.
Series: Random Fan-fiction I write that would do better alone. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133108
Kudos: 2





	Existence.

Black stone surrounded the poor soul, red vines creeping through small holes. They began to wrap around their limbs, feet and hands, slowly climbing up to their chest, and finally to the neck. Once here, it released a type of spore, on that caused the person to go limp, but still awake as it climbs down their throat, into their lungs, through the capillaries, to their heart. They are called blood vines after all. Soon enough, the vine had full control, and had enters the brain, effectively trapping the host in their own mind. Once it had achieved this, the person either gained red or lost red, depending on the egg’s purposes. 

The Egg was similar to Dreamons because it had created them. Dreamons themselves act more like puppeteers, and sometimes let their victims come back to reality, but whole puppeteered, they are stuck inside their mind with no senses, but at least they can try to break free. At least they can still somewhat control their mind, their own thoughts. The Egg gives no such mercy. The Egg will never give up it’s host willingly, and it is possible that without outside help, the person could be completely dependant on the egg and die without. The longer it controls you, the worse it gets.

Dream was inflicted with a Dreamon. While an attempt to free it;s hold on him had taken place, the Dreamon regained control, and didn’t let Dream go until he was stuck in the prison, though if he was visited, he was most likely controlled. BBH was captured by the egg and was forcibly turned into a host for it, though the only other to have been a host for it are AntFrost and Skeppy. The only thing that could possible save them is if they are burned in blue fire, which mean losing a cannon life, but freeing themselves from the Egg. To release someone from a Dreamon, you must cut it’s “Strings”/ties to the person it inhabits, and therapy is needed for both situations.

Now, Imagine for just a moment, that you are stuck in your own mind, you know something is not alright but you can do nothing about it or cann’t even think for yourself, and you have no idea what it going on. Or, maybe you cann’t remember things in the first place, and to get their puppet out, they inhabit you. They control you. But what if, instead of any of that, it doesn’t control you, it has no effect on you because something else has control over you. There is no why for three entities to coexist in the same body, unless it is built expressly for that. Imagin you can do nothing and try to force yourself to die for a finally time to get rid of it. The other entities pulling the strings wont let you, they all have a common goal.

What a pity, what a shame, especially if a fake version of you, perhaps a ghost version of you continues on as you can do nothing, yet those pulling the sting trie to bring you back, enslave you like before, like the rest of your family. Or maybe other just want to control you, not even an entity, simply others, just to use your power and influence, while basically holding a knife to your neck. Must be a pretty bad ensistance. Or maybe you get throw into the past, where you must die time and time again and lose yourself. That could never happen right?

Maybe you are whispered to do things, guided to kill a kid, or launch weapons of mass destruction. Maybe you are no longer yourself, or you watch all those around you get captured. Maybe you lose all morals, or try to keep you morals without losing yourself, but unknowingly hurt those you try to protect more. Mabey no matter how hard you try, you always fail, people always die, and everything falls apart around you. 

But this coil denver be true. This could never happen. Surely not. Surly this would never happen, it is never meant to be, never meant to exist. There are no betrayals, or explosion or loss of life and values. No, this couldn’t exist. If it does, you would know right? You could see it happen? So therefore it can’t exist. Surly not. It does. You know this. So why can’t you rember??

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, hope you aren't panicking to much. Have a good night/day/afternoon/hour/week/month/year/quarantine/exastential crissis/life. 
> 
> P.s. I think this is probably the most scary thing I have ever written.


End file.
